Break ke baad
by fancy pari
Summary: Rajat and Shreya are on a break - from their relation...what happens when they meet suddenly after 2 months..in the most unlikely of places..A Rajeya OS


**Dear Jiya...This is for you..an OS on Rajeya...hope you like it..Do let me know..**

 **Airport, New York**

A young woman is arguing with the airport officials.

 **Woman:** what do you mean..I have no seat? I have reported earlier than required..I am never late for any flights.

 **Airline helpdesk :** madame…we are extremely sorry…your flight is overbooked…we are trying our best..please take a seat..

 **Woman (angry):** No..I will not move till you give me a boarding pass…I have to board this flight tonight…

 **Airline helpdesk (tired):** as I just mentioned…could you please have a seat…we have to serve the next customer in line…she signals the man standing behind, he is busy on his phone. He moves ahead, still talking when the lady in front turns sharply and collides into him.

 **Man:** oops…I am sorry..he looks up finally and stands there itself..looking at her…its been 2 months..

 **Woman:** No I am sorry…she also recognizes him and stares at him…he takes a step forward…

 **Man (whisper):** Shreyaaa..

 **Airline helpdesk:** Sir…Sir please come ahead..

She prepares to move ahead..he tries to block her way…his eyes have a pleading look..

 **Shreya (angry whisper):** mera raasta chodooo..

 **Man:** Please shreya…I…we…we need to talk..

 **Airline helpdesk:** Sir please..you are holding up the line..

 **Shreya (tears):** bolne ke liye kuch bachaa nahi hai Rajattt..she leaves dragging her laptop bag angrily.

He looks at her leaving and with a shake of his head approaches the helpdesk and apologizes for the hold up.

Shreya reaches the women's restroom and locks herself inside a cubicle. She tries to be brave, but her tears flow out. The very same tears she had saved for the last 2 months, they flow out unashamedly.

15-20 min later, Shreya looks at her reflection in the mirror and applies make up trying to hide her tears and dark eyes. She takes a deep breath and putting on an air of indifference, walks out of the restroom. She has no intention to face him…she approaches her gate and quickly scans for him. She sighs a relief as he is not seen anywhere and quickly selects a spot beside a built in charger. She plugs in her laptop and tries to concentrate on the screen ahead.

 **Rajat Voice:** Coffee? Shreya? She looks up, he is holding 2 cups of coffee..he forwards one towards her with a sweet smile..

 **Shreya (looking at her laptop):** mujhe nahi chahiye…

 **Rajat (surprised):** tum coffee ko manaa kar rahi ho? Espresso, with little cream, 2 spoons of brown sugar and some coco on top…just the way you like it…he smiles, proud that he remembers her taste..

 **Shreya (ignoring):** Thanks but no…Thanks…she continues to type away. He stands there with two coffees in hand..she senses his presence. Taking a deep breath she looks at him. He smiles and presents the coffee once again. With a groan she takes the coffee and places it down next to her seat.

 **Rajat(trying to make small talk):** waise…yeh flight 2 ghante delayed hai…main sandwich lene jaa raha hoon..you want anything?

Shreya continues to type, nodding her head as No. He sighs and leaves the place holding his coat tighter. She shuts the laptop and glances sideways. He has left his bag and his glasses carelessly on the seat.

He returns to his seat munching on a huge sandwich. He places the sandwich on his armrest and takes out his laptop. He immediately gets up and starts searching for his glasses in his coat pocket, under the seat..

 **Rajat (to co-passenger):** Excuse me sir…did you happen to see my glasses? I think I left them on this seat..the man nods and says No..he opens his bag and everything falls down. Shreya sharply glances at him. He continues to look everywhere and one by one starts keeping his stuff back. He now starts searching below the seats and reaches Shreya's feet.

 **Shreya (irritated):** What are you doing?

 **Rajat:** mera chashma dhoondh raha hoon..

 **Shreya (sigh):** tumhare bag ke first pouch me hai…tumhare chashme ke case me…jahan usse hona chahiye…

Rajat searches and gets it. He says a thanks and sits back.

 **Rajat (offering sandwich):** tum khaoogi? Maine cheese nahi daali hai…tumhe pasand nahi hai naa…hmmm..

 **Shreya (angry):** Mujhe bhookh nahi hai..

 **Rajat (checking watch):** Its past 7:00 pm….tum toh strict dinner time follow karti ho naa..yaah…tumne woh bhi badal diya? He asks tauntingly..

 **Shreya (hurt):** Main kabhi bhi nahi badli Rajat…tum badal gaye..

 **Rajat:** Shreya…listen…lets try to forget the past and…

 **Shreya (cutting him):** listen Rajat…mujhe koi interest nahi hai tumse baat karne me..please leave me alone..

 **Rajat (trying again):** Shreya..meri baat toh…

Shreya has had enough of him. She gets up and walks away from him. He watches her going and sitting on a separate gate. She settles down again with her laptop…her phone rings..

 **Shreya:** haan Maa…meri flight late hai..2 ghante baad hi boarding hai…

 **ShreyaM:** ohh achaaa..time kya hua hai wahan New York me?

 **Shreya:** raat ke 7:30 baj gaye hai..

After talking for some minutes, she keeps the phone down. She checks the watch, she gets up and goes in search of a quiet place. She finds a prayer room.

Rajat is trying hard to work on the laptop, but his mind is distracted because of Shreya. He remembers the day he had last seen her. They had an ugly fight and Shreya had stormed out of their apartment with her bags, never to return. They started to live separately in the same city not crossing their paths ever. He had tried talking to her, but she was in no mood to …today….Rajat was stunned to see her just ahead of him in the line to the airline helpdesk!

He is distracted again, this time he hears two people talk in hindi language…he turns and sees a newly married Indian couple. The girl has her wedding bangles.

 **Husband (concerned tone):** baby…dekho…ab bahut ho gaya kuch khaalo..

 **Wife:** aise kaise…chaand ko toh aa jaane dijiye..Mummy ne kaha hai pooja karke hi khaa sakte hai.

 **Husband:** arre…Mummy toh India me hai..unhe kya pata chalega…tum subah se bhooki ho…main kuch laata hoon..

 **Wife:** ummhmmm….maine iss bag me sab kuch rakh liya hai…woh dekhoooo…she says excitedly…chaand aa gaya….she points to the moon from the huge airport window…her phone rings..

 **Wife (putting duppata on head and receiving the video call):** Namaste mummyji….

Rajat watches with a smile as the couple converse with their parents and start to prepare to celebrate Karva chauth at the airport itself.. They go to a corner and then discuss something. They look around and spot Rajat. The husband walks upto him.

 **Husband:** HI…are you Indian? Rajat nods his head…the guy smiles..woh kya hai aaj karva chauth hai…yeh hamara pehla karva chauth hai…aur hum yahan hai…Mummy daddy hum dono ko dekhna chahte hai..so can you help please..aap phone pe shoot kar sakte hai?

Rajat nods his head and goes to help the couple. The wife has managed to get a paper plate and some water in a glass from the food court. She has a small box of sindoor and except for a diya she has everything to do the rituals. Rajat watches as the woman applies some teeka, does aarti without diya and touches her husband's feet. The man smiles and feeds her a piece of sweet, a fruit and gives her some water. They both take aashirwaad from their parents on phone and go to their gate.

Rajat sighs and comes back to sit. He searches for Shreya again, he spots her coming out of the prayer room.. she removes a scarf from her head. Her stomach rumbles and she feels dizzy. Rajat realizes she may fall and rushes to her.

 **Rajat (holding her):** Shreyaaa…are you okay? Kya hua…baitho…baitho yahan…

She sits on the chair holding her head. He comes with a bottle of water and offers her…

 **Rajat:** yeh loo…Paani peelooo…please…his voice has lot of concern for her..

She looks at him, tears form in her eyes…she manages to blink them away and drinks water from his hand.

 **Rajat:** feeling better? She nods her head.

 **Rajat:** tumhe hua kya hai? Aise kaise chakkar aaya? Kya tumne kuch khaaya nahi? Tumhe dekhke toh aisa lagta hai…he stops speaking…she is staring ahead..

Rajat sits down on his knees. Her head is bowed down…

 **Rajat (softly):** Kya tumne mere liye vrat rakha hai? Aaj…aaj karwa chauth hai naa? Bolo Shreyaaaa….

Tears flow down from her eyes to his hands, which are now rested on her knees. She starts sobbing. Rajat cannot believe this…he gets up and walks away..

Shreya is sobbing away for how long, she has no idea.. she finally sees a plate of food in front of her. She looks up..Rajat is standing with a plate of rice and beans curry…

 **Rajat:** khaalo Shreya…tum subah se bhooki ho..he sits down and takes a spoonful of rice..and places it on her mouth. She takes the food and chews it….her vrat is complete..

Rajat now notices her carefully, her scarf cannot hide the spot of sindoor on her forehead, her mangalsutra is visible on her neck..his eyes travel to her hand – their wedding ring still sparkles on her slender left hand ring finger. He smiles and takes some more food.

 **Shreya:** tum bhi thoda saa khaa lo Rajat…

 **Rajat:** pehle tum yeh poora khaooo…main jaanta hoon…tumse bhook bardasht nahi hoti..phir bhi tumne yeh vrat rakha mere liye..

 **Shreya:** yeh mera farz hai Rajat…chahe job hi ho…main hamesha tumhari lambi umar ki prarthna karoongi..she sniffles…Rajat looks at her with admiration..

 **Rajat (guilty):** I am sorry Shreya..itne din tak humne ek doosre se baat nahi ki…

 **Shreya (curt):** mujhe koi explanation nahi chahiye…

He is about to talk more, his phone rings. He looks at the phone and then towards her. Shreya understands who the caller is and looks away. Fresh tears appear..

 **Rajat (picking up phone):** Yes Aditi….

Aditi is his assistant. They spend a lot of time working and travelling together. Shreya had felt that he had been giving her way too much attention and this was the main reason for their fight after 3 years of a happy married life.

Rajat talks to her for sometime. Shreya gets up angrily and walks away. Rajat presses his head and continues talking business with her. He hangs up the phone and finds a seat next to Shreya. She is typing away angrily.

 **Rajat:** It was Aditi…woh bhi travel kar rahi hai aaj….she just cleared security…

 **Shreya (angry):** Look…I am not interested…mujhe koi farak nahi padta..tum kiske saath travel kar rahe ho…

 **Rajat:** Shreya…tumhe farak kaise nahi padega?…you are my wife…goddammit…he almost yells…

 **Shreya (angry):** Don't yell at me Mr Rajat Sharma…yeh tumhara apartment nahi hai..jahan tum apni biwi pe rob jhaadte the…

 **Rajat (getting up):** Shreyaa..enoughhhh….

 **Aditi (voice):** Sir….Shreya ma'm…what a surprise…you didn't tell me you are travelling with her…she asks in a surprised tone…

 **Rajat (smile):** Heyy…Aditi…yeah…woh..surpriseeee…he says…she hugs him warmly. Shreya gives a short gust of air…

 **Aditi:** I thought we did miss you…well it's a surprise for both of us…Rohan…you have already met Rajat sir…and this is his wife – Shreyaa…

A young man shakes hand with Rajat, he forwards his hand to Shreya. She smiles and shakes his hand. She looks at Rajat, he looks down at his shoes..

 **Aditi:** well…I am glad we all met…Ma'm aapko sir ne bataya hogaa…me and Rohan are getting married next month..Its in the Bahamas…you both have to come..we will invite you soon..

 **Shreya (shock):** tumhari shaadi? She looks at Rajat again…

 **Aditi:** yeahh….me and Rohan have been dating for quite some time..Rajat sir ne hi hame milwaaya..he is such a cupid…Thank you sirrr…

 **Rajat:** You don't have to thank me…I guess tumhari flight time pe hai…you guys should not miss it…have fun Aditi…

Aditi and Rohan bid Rajat and Shreya a goodbye. Shreya is stunned and watches them go together on a flight to Miami.. they are probably on a vacation.

Rajat picks his bags and now goes in search of a different seat. He settles down and starts plugging his laptop.

 **Rajat (groaning):** Ohh shitt! He searches for his glasses again…

 **Shreya:** your glasses…she forwards them. He looks at her and takes it without a thanks. Shreya sits next to him.

 **Shreya (guilty, tears):** I…I am sorry Rajatt..

 **Rajat:** mujhe koi explanation nahi chahiye…main tumse yehi baat kitni baar bataani chaahi..tumne ek nahi suni…

 **Shreya (crying):** I said I am sorry Rajat…I was…I was just angry at you…you showed no interest in me…hamesha kaam kaam…you weren't even there when..I…she sobs…when we lost the baby…

Rajat shuts his eyes and remembers the day when they lost their unborn baby. He was stuck in a meeting and hence didn't attend Shreya's phone call for help.

 **Rajat (shutting laptop):** Look…Shreya…dekho mujhe…he says softly…she looks into his kind, brown eyes..

 **Rajat:** Its been 2 months…I think we should sit and talk…kehne sunne ke liye bahut kuch hai…hum dono ne galtiyan ki hai…I want to say sorry to you…kya tum meri baat sunogi?

 **Shreya (tears, nodding head):** But…But hamari flight…meri meeting hai…

 **Flight announcement:** Flight XXXXX to Dallas is cancelled for today due to technical snag..

All the passengers groan. Rajat and Shreya look at each other.

 **Rajat (holding her hand):** Shreya…chalogi? Apne ghar? He looks at her…

 **Shreya (nodding head, tears):** haan…Chalo Rajat…abhi..

They both hug it out at the airport as other passengers crowd the helpdesk demanding reservations and explanations.

Rajat pulls her hand and they both happily skip through the crowds – to reach their HOME….

 **My first attempt on Rajat-Shreya as a couple...hope you guys like it..do let me know!**


End file.
